


What Lies Beneath

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative, Slightly Funny, Smut, pretending to be dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 4,768@not-moose-one-shot’s Bethtasktic 6k Writing Challenge with the prompt, “Where did you get that thing?”@senselesssamii Samii’s Supernatural Gag Reel Challenge with the prompt, “Honey I’m home!” “Yes, you are, come here you sexy thing.”A request for Crowley Weekend where the reader and Crowley pretend to be married or dating. For this story I choose dating.Kinky smut ahead with fluff. It starts right away, take the plunge. ;) This is not a linear story. Thoughts are in italics. Time shifts are in bold. Slightly funny.





	What Lies Beneath

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161416877526/what-lies-beneath)

 

You looked over anxiously at the clock. Crowley should be here any minute. You smiled as you imagined him walking through the door. You hoped he’d had a good day in Hell but if not, you’d be happy to make up for it.

 

 

You heard his footsteps in the hallway walking up to the door. You quickly adjusted your bra pushing your breasts up and out a little. You then ran your fingers through your hair trying to make it a little wild and messy. The second he put the key in the lock, you were down on your knees in front of your King. “Honey I’m home, “Crowley called out before he noticed you were in front of him in his favorite lingerie set, waiting.

 

“Yes, you are, come here you sexy thing,” you replied with a huge smile on your face.

 

Crowley chuckled as he walked in seeing you on your knees ready for him. “It’s you that is sexy darling but I’m glad I got such a warm welcome. What a good girl, ready for your King. What do you want, Pet?”

 

“Your cock. Please sir.”

 

“You want to please me after a long day at work? Aren’t you delightful. You don’t have to, Pet. We can have-”

 

“Please Sir.”

 

“Now how could I say no to that?”

 

Crowley’s shoes made a loud imposing sound as they hit the floor. You waited on your knees looking at him as he slowly walked over to you with lust in his eyes. He reached down and grabbed your hair making a small ponytail with it. Crowley gently pulled your head back a bit. He looked down at you hungrily

 

 

He slowly pulled the zipper down on his tailored pants. He watched you lick your lips as he took his cock out, pumping it a few times. A raised eyebrow was all you needed from him as you opened your mouth obediently.

 

 

Crowley was hiding it well. He always hid his frustration and anger with his job. He wanted to uphold his promise to you that what happens in Hell stays in Hell. When he’s with you, he leaves the stress and baggage at the door but sometimes on days like this it’s tough to keep his promise. On days like this, Crowley needs you to make him forget. You noticed his clenched jaw and heavy sigh. You knew that he isn’t going to go easy on you and you didn’t care. You were happy to be able to take the stress away. You loved him more than words could express and he loved you just as much.

 

 

Crowley thrust into your mouth groaning at the way your lips wrapped around his dick. He wanted to just let you take control but he couldn’t. He needed to cum right away. Crowley needed to bury himself inside you as soon as possible and couldn’t wait while you gave him kitten licks or alternated speeds. He needed the pleasure to override his anger at his moronic henchmen. He knew that you understood so he sped up going faster and faster chasing his orgasm. You relaxed your throat and submitted to what he needed.

 

“Such a good girl taking what the King gives her. That’s right. Ugh. I’m close. So bloody close. You’re going to be a good girl and swallow, right?” Crowley asked in a strained voice, his eyes half-lidded.

 

You nodded as best as you could with his cock in your mouth. He smirked down at you as he thrust even faster. You struggled to keep up with him until he came down your throat. You swallowed all of his come with a smile.

 

 

He stayed there breathing heavily, eyes closed with a smile on his face. You held his cock and slowly licked it up and down cleaning it. He growled, gently taking your lips off his cock and helping you up. He loosened his tie, his eyes roving your figure, his steps deliberate as he slowly backed you in the dining room table. His strong arm positioned you the way he wanted; ass out, body bent over the table, beasts against the cool wood. He spanked your ass, the force pushing you forward. He then smoothed over the spot before spanking the other check for good measure.

 

“Who does this belong to?”

 

“You, my king.”

 

“That’s right, Pet.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Whatever you want to do to me.”

 

Crowley smiled.

 

You heard a loud vibration sound followed by a cranking sound and then before you knew it, your clit was assaulted with the strongest vibrations known to man. Your whole body was buzzing. There was no lead up -- you were spiraling straight to an orgasm. You moaned loudly as Crowley didn’t let up. He moved the vibrator and slowly inserted just the tip inside you. You looked for something to hold onto but found nothing. The heavy vibrations were making you slide off the table but Crowley’s hands held you up against it.

 

“Where did you get that thing?” you said fighting against the strong vibrations. “I thought I wasn’t allowed vibrators. No masturbation for either of us. We are only able to come with each other.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “That is indeed true but I have it for emergencies, love. You should have seen the look on the saleswoman’s face. Delightful really. The vibrator is flesh colored and the same size as my cock. I’ll have you know I walked into quite a few sex shops with a tape measure.”

 

 

“You measured the vibrators?” you asked. He upped the vibrations which you didn’t think possible and thrust the whole vibrator inside you. You were struggling to listen as you felt your orgasm looming.

 

 

“That I did, Pet. I’m nothing if not thorough. Couldn’t very well have you warmed up to small seven-inch cock. That clearly wouldn’t do much, would it Pet?”

 

You puffed out in response.

 

“Glad to know I made you speechless. This is, as I said, an emergency. I’ve had a horrible time in Hell and I simply can’t do with much foreplay at the moment. I have less patience than the non-patience I already have. I need you to come, darling, because I literally can’t wait any longer. I need to bury myself inside you now. So be a doll and come, hmm?”

 

 

And that was all it took. You were coming hard on the vibrator gasping for air, your orgasm so intense you nearly passed out. You were moaning Crowley’s name as he was kissing the back of your neck whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

 

 

He slowly eased his cock inside you going all the way to the hilt in one go. He took a shuddering breath at the way your walls clenched around his dick. He tried to hold on letting you adjust to him, staying like that, folded over you pinning you to the dining room table but he could only hold for a few seconds before he grabbed onto your hair for leverage and pounded into you.

 

 

All the stress he felt was leaving him as he focused on how heavenly you smelled, how your hair felt in his hands, how your hot, wet pussy felt surrounding him. Nothing calmed him down more than you. Words were great but sex was better.

 

 

The litany of moans and noises you made only egged him on like a cheerleader. He was going faster and faster and by the high-pitched moans you were making you were close as well. He carefully picked up your waist holding it to his chest. Your arms outstretched on the table. He wanted to hold you as you both came together --feel close to you in that second.

 

 

He whispered, “Come” into your ear and you came seconds before he did. He held you tighter, never wanting to leave this moment. The feeling of pleasing you, of you screaming his name in orgasmic bliss, of feeling your body against his with his arms around you protectively, was heaven. This was the happiest he’d been in centuries.

 

 

After a few moments that felt much longer he disconnected with you and carried you to the bedroom where he held you, snuggling your body close to his. You didn’t say anything for ages; you just lay there basking in his arms.

 

After a while you confessed with a smile, “And to think it was all thanks to the Winchesters that we’re together.”

 

“Those sodding Winchesters were good for one thing I’ll give them that.”

 

 

**Flashback for the rest of the fic :D**

 

 

“With Crowley? Crowley? You want me to pretend to be Crowley’s girl? Are you hearing yourself, Dean. I-I mean he’s the King of Hell for one and you’re not exactly his bestie. Of all the people…”

 

 

“Wow Y/N, I think you doth protest too much,” Sam added with a scoff.

 

 

You glared at him in return.

 

 

“I get it Y/N. Look there’s no other way. We gotta gank this monster and Crowley has access to this party. We can’t even find out where it is much less find some way to get in. You have to be part of this secret club, have a tattoo, know the secret handshake, etc. Short of becoming demon elites ourselves, this is the only way.”

 

 

“Why would a vamp be at an elite demon’s party?” you asked.

 

 

“Beats me but he’s on the guest list. Crowley was nice enough to fax it over.”

 

 

“Didn’t know he had a fax.”

 

 

“Not the point Y/N,” Dean adds.

 

 

“He’s using the same alias he used to con his way into the building and DNA doesn’t lie. That’s the 300-year-old vamp we’re looking for. Crowley’s got an in and he insists that it’s you or no one. He can apparently only get one guest in,” Dean says with a frown.

 

 

“Doesn’t that sound fishy to you, Dean,“ Sam urged.

 

 

“Yeah, so much...yeah, but what do you want me to say, Sammy? He won’t tell us anything. You think I like sending her somewhere I don’t even know, with people I don’t trust, with only Crowley as her backup?! Hell no, but there is literally no other way but this.”

 

 

_“Hello Pet.”_

_“Crowley?”_

_“Were you expecting someone else in your daydream?”_

_Crowley walked behind you in his suit, his hands gliding up and down your arms. “I know how much you want me. That’s why I told them I wanted to go with you. By the end of this little charade you will be mine. I’ll have you screaming for me.”_

_He kissed your neck with small, soft kisses._

_“How does that sound Love? Do you want to be mine?”_

 

 

“Y/N”

 

 

“Yeah?” you huffed angrily. _“Shit. I was daydreaming about the King of Hell. Great. I’m being too obvious and now I’m not even paying attention to them. They didn’t say anything important, right? If I’m not careful they’ll figure out just how much i care about him. I can control myself, rein in my desire. I have a case to do. I’m a professional.”_

 

 

The boys seemed to be looking at you carefully, waiting for future confirmation that you’re okay. “I’m listening, Dean. Let’s do it.”

 

 

“You sure you’re okay because if….”

 

 

“I know you don’t want to send me out in the field with him but I promise you that I’m okay. Got my head in the game, been doing this longer than you, Winchester. Lay it on me.”

 

 

Crowley gave the boys blueprints, a brief description of the party and a vague plan, which they insisted; they wanted to tell you and not Crowley, to minimize your Crowley time.

 

 

Dean gave you the dress Crowley left for you, “This is a little more Princess than you like, sweetheart. Just letting you know that ahead of time.”

 

 

You made a loud guffawing sound when you saw it. It was black but very poufy and frilly with ruffles. You rolled your eyes and grabbed the dress out of Dean’s hands running off to try it on.

 

 

When you weren’t out in a few minutes Dean knocked on the door.

 

 

“You okay there?”

 

 

“Um yeah, Dean. Hover much? I literally can’t leave the bunker without you seeing how I look in this so you will see me. It’s a really fancy occasion. I gotta look my best and my hair is not cooperating right now.” You rolled your eyes at Dean’s laugh. “I’m glad to see my suffering is amusing.”

 

 

“Dramatic much, Pet?”

 

 

You froze. Crowley was there outside the bathroom door, so close to you. It would have been nice to have a little warning before he just popped up. You froze in place. _“I’m kinda naked with my crush standing outside. Perfect If Dean wasn’t there maybe I’d just open the door and...Oh shit. He said something. He needs a damn response.”_

 

 

Clearing your throat you replied, “A little notice is generally considered polite, Crowley. Before you knuckleheads start to draw any conclusions, my hair is attacking me hence my silence. Don’t read anything else into it.” The second you said that Dean was laughing so hard you though he was going to bust a lung.

 

 

“Darling, I’ll have you know I may be many things but a knucklehead isn’t one of them. I’ll try not t take offense. Now be a dear and come out soon. Hopefully before Squirrel here dies of laughter.”

 

 

You smirked as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was beautiful and even if the dress wasn’t exactly the type you would buy, it looked amazing on you as if it were sewn onto your body. You briefly wondered how Crowley knew what your size was. You bite your lip at the fact that he did.

 

 

You took a deep breath and walked out, head held high. Your shoes clacked on the bunker floorboards and you walked over to the boys and Crowley. Crowley held a smug smirk while the boys stared at you like you had grown three heads. Crowley looked over at the boys’ reaction and smirked.

 

 

“Shall we dear? Evil waits for no man.”

 

 

“Isn’t the saying time waits for no man.”

 

 

“Perhaps, Pet, but I happen to think in this case, evil is the better word.

 

 

You rolled your eyes at his comment and waved to the boys. “Bye boys, off to sell it.” You took Crowley’s hand without even thinking about it. _“Yeah acting like a couple. This would be easy. Too easy really.”_

 

 

Crowley smirked down at your hand before appearing in front of a giant white castle. A large black gate was behind you, and an endless forest surrounded the house on either side. Crowley gave you barely any time to look around. He grabbed your hand firmly as he started walking towards the front door pulling you along slightly onto the red carpet.

 

 

The demon at the door looked at you, his eyes lingering on your figure. Crowley’s red eyes showed as he glared at the guard. The second Crowley’s eyes turned red, the guard shifted his focus to the King. He saw Crowley’s jaw clench and could feel the anger radiating off his King.

 

 

The demon swallowed audibly. “Forgive me my King. I meant no disrespect to you or your guest. I did not know you cared for your guest I thought she….”

 

 

“I know what you thought and you’re wrong. We’re done here,” Crowley barked.

 

 

You kept a poker face but you were a little confused by the implication. You decided to wait until you were inside for any clarification. The frightened demonic guard moved away from the gilded doors so you could both enter. Crowley kept a tight grip on your hand as he pulled you forward again into the fray. He walked in front of you pulling you along but also shielding you from the demons inside since Crowley was the first face they’d see.

 

 

“What was that about?” you whispered.

 

 

“Keeping up pretenses. Can’t very well have demons thinking you’re fair game. Wouldn’t help the case.”

 

 

“Oh course.” Crowley being protective and possessive over you made you blush. It was for the case though. He didn’t really like you, right?

 

 

You stepped inside to see the height of decadence. Your eyes took in the lush red velvet walls, the low, intimate lights, the plush oversized booths in the back, and a private roped off area guarded by two huge demonic bouncers. Everyone here was a couple talking in hushed tones mingled into groups. The wait staff were wearing sheer black lace shirts covering evocative outfits. They all had nametags. Crowley disconnected his hand from yours to grab you around the waist and pull you into the other room towards the throng of people.

 

 

“These are ruthless people, Pet. Our acting has to be perfect because if they think for a second, you’re not with me, we’ll be in a lot of trouble -- mainly you darling and I made a promise to you and the boys that I would keep you safe. Don't make me a liar.”

 

 

“I won’t if you won’t,“ you quipped.

 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Always with the sass.”

 

 

You smirked. “Look who’s talking.”

 

 

There were so many people here. If the monster was in here the only way to reach him was to work the crowd. Yay. Talking to evil demons with a plastered smile on your face, awesome! But it did come with Crowley touching you so that more than made up for it. Before you could even react, a man in a suit grabbed Crowley’s hand shaking it firmly.

 

 

“Oh hello, Crowley. It’s a pleasure to see you at this event and who is this lovely creature?” He asked raising his eyebrow as his gaze met yours.

 

Crowley tensed his arm winding tighter around your waist. “She’s with me. She’s my date,” he nearly growled.

 

 

You held your head up high smirking at the man in front of you, “That I am. Been going out with this one for a while now, haven’t we darling?” you asked as you turned to look at Crowley.

 

 

Crowley smirked at you, “That we have.” He caressed your cheek with his forefinger sliding it down to your neck before giving you an intense stare. You could feel your cheeks heat up. You were on edge. What was he planning with that look? Was he pretending or did he want you? You bit your lip in anticipation. You paid the other people in the room no mind. You saw him lean in and you leaned in as well closing your eyes. OMG it was happening. You were going to kiss him, finally have his lips on yours.

 

His hand moved up your back pushing you closer to him. When he kissed you it was urgent. His hand reached up to cup your face. Reluctantly he withdrew his lips from yours too soon for either of your liking. You did have a case to solve and locking lips the whole time was not very productive. Ugh.

 

He smiled at the lustful look in your eyes. You blush suddenly and sighed contentedly resting your head on his shoulder. His arm moved up your back to under your shoulder; you in turn, put your arm around his back effectively holding each other.

 

 

It seemed to have the desired effect since the man in front of you and several demons around you both bowed to Crowley realizing that you were clearly off limits. “How long have you been together, sir?”

 

 

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “What’s your real question, Steven?”

 

 

“I just wanted to talk about business ….”

 

 

“Talk business at a social event? As I am sure we made clear to you, she is mine and she knows who I am. This little human finds my position quite intoxicating. Humans, so kinky no? But really Steven, we’re here for the champagne and the festivities. Life to work ratio, dear.” He motions for someone and you see a tall blonde siddle up to the man. “Ah Cherie, do make sure he loosens up a little. The boy never rests.”

 

 

The woman nods and whispers, “My future Queen,” in your ear as she passes. Does she believe the lie or does she know somehow maybe you both weren’t lying?

 

 

The men bowed to you both and left. More faces appeared in front of you in a dizzying array. They started chatting to Crowley about this and that but you zoned everything except out except for the feel of Crowley’s hands on your body and his face nuzzling yours.

 

 

_“The case, I have to focus on the case. Murder. Victims. Monster. We have to work the room. Okay, we talked to almost everyone here. Fuck, his hands are moving up. Fuck. His touch is so possessive. I wish this was real. I would be his in a heartbeat. His touch, his kiss. Maybe it is real? Maybe he really likes me. Is he really this good an actor? He has to like me. I’m very likeable. The case. The monster. Wait a minute. Holy fuck, what about this guy? He came alone and he’s sitting in the corner observing people. Creepy”_

 

 

You nodded your head in his direction and Crowley moved over to the man. You started to giggle, and walked in front of him placing your hands on Crowley’s chest. You hugged him, your arms around his neck kissing him and giggling. Your back bumped up against the man nearly spilling his drink in the process.

 

 

Putting on your best drunk voice, you slurred your words. “OMG I am so sorry. I hope I didn't spill your drink. I think I’ve had too much to drink. I love a good party.”

 

 

As predicted, Crowley pulled you back into him, your ass against his slowly hardening cock. You looked behind you, raising your eyebrows. He just simply gazed down at you with a lazy smile. His arm wound around your waist tighter.

 

 

The stranger looked from you to Crowley nodding. “Charming woman you have there. A fascinating smile and a wonderful giggle, darling.”

 

 

“Thank you but we don’t share,” Crowley offered quickly.

 

 

“I didn’t think you did, Crowley. I’m Adrian, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

“You don’t look like everyone else here. What gives?” you asked still in a seemingly drunk voice.

 

 

“Excuse her. She’s a little too honest at times.”

 

 

“Not at all. I find it refreshing. Well, most of the people here are demons and I’m something else. Something more dangerous”

 

 

“Oooh, now, that’s all kinds of interesting. What’s more dangerous than a demon?”

 

 

Crowley frowned at the exchange knowing it was an act but hating every minute of it.

 

 

The monster scoffed. “And so are you -- interesting that is. I don’t usually come here but I came here now looking for… a little excitement. I’m just in Kansas for business.”

 

 

“Worst time for business. Grisly murders,” you added with a fake shudder.

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure whoever did it would find you charming. Besides, I heard the victims were all wealthy men so you’re in the clear, honey. But it was grisly. He tattooed a Latin symbol onto the victims. They think witches did it or a Greek god.”

 

 

Your mouth hung open and you stared at him wide eyed. “Wow, an actual God,” you said with a giggle.

 

 

“Yeah, imagine that, right? The power he must possess. Six bodies all at once, day after day. Weird, right?”

 

 

“Oh man, is this creepy. What do you say about going somewhere private to talk?” You moved in Crowley’s arm, “He could just watch and not touch, hmmm? He’s so sexy, please baby. I promise I won’t touch him. I’ll be a good girl.”

 

 

You could see Crowley working through exactly what you were doing but he didn’t like even a hypothetical idea where anyone else could look at you much less watch him please you. You were his in his eyes. The second his eyes turned red, you questioned whether any of this was real or fake. Clearly there were feelings here, right? Before you had a chance to think about it, he picked you in his arms pecking your lips with short sweet kisses. “Watch, but don’t touch, OK?”

 

 

The monster raised his eyebrows hands up. “You’re the boss.”

 

 

Crowley led the way behind the velvet ropes holding you close to him, your arms around his neck. You were ready to take care of this monster once and for all. You were growing confident, cocky even with Crowley’s persistent caresses and this carefully constructed facade. The monster smiled at you, watching you and the King go in. The second that the door was closed and Crowley placed you on the ground, you got into hunter mood. You ran up to the monster and pinned him to the door. He had a look of surprise as he gazed at the two of you. Crowley took a sword out of his suit and threw it into your waiting hands.

 

 

“Thing is, idiot, all those things you ‘heard’ about the case, yeah, they weren’t in any newspaper and you’re no hunter so how would you know all of that unless you’re the killer.”

 

 

“The King of Hell is ….”

 

 

“Working with little old me, a fucking hunter. Mmmmhmm.”

 

 

You winked at him. He grabbed you by the neck trying to strangle you. You started gasping for air. Crowley snapped himself to your side. He took your hand and helped you decapitate the monster. The head went rolling but the monster’s eyes opened.

 

 

“Not a vampire, idiots,” his head said.

 

 

“Fuck. It’s a Nachzehrer. We’ve only encountered them once! Shit. We gotta get the body and head as far away as possible. We need a coin, Crowley. NOW.”

 

 

“Why are you shouting at me, love? The Winchesters are the morons that fucked this up.”

 

 

“And we’re dealing with the consequences. I’m human, mortal. Get the coin! It has to be copper.”

 

 

“I don’t like leaving you alone, Pet.”

 

 

“Crowley, look at the body crawling over to the head. We have seconds maybe a minute. Go to your storage unit and get a damn copper coin. I don’t care how just get it or I’m dead. Silver will slow it down and I got plenty of silver. Go. Please.”

 

 

Crowley looked pained but quickly snapped his fingers. You took a deep breath to steel yourself for what had to be done. God damn monster -- being similar to other monsters. Fuck.

 

 

You tried not to freak out and grabbed the head and started running through the hallways of the fancy party holding it weaving out of the way of various demon couples. And all the while the head kept trying to bite you. Let’s just say you were the talk of the party.

 

 

You placed the head all the way at the end of the hallway buying yourself more time. Then you barracked the body in the room putting your back against the door. The body kept pounding at it to be let out.

 

 

Crowley came back several seconds later. Without saying anything, you ran towards the head urging Crowley to follow. You looked behind you to see that the body finally got out and was walking quickly behind you both.

 

 

You grabbed the coin from Crowley’s hand and placed it in the head’s mouth. The body suddenly fell two inches away from the doorway. Talk about cutting it close. You and Crowley gave a sigh of relief. One of the partygoers saw the body and shrieked, causing quite the stir.

 

 

You and Crowley laughed, holding hands. You didn't even think anything of the hand holding. To you it was just a hand holding after a tough, grueling case. Everyone needed a little reassurance after that.

 

 

Crowley walked past his minions yelling, “Stop bloody gawking and make yourselves useful. Clean up the mess. That’s what happens when someone touches the Queen.”

 

 

You raised your eyebrows in question but Crowley pulled you along to the balcony.

 

 

“Y/N. I have something to confess. I wasn’t completely pretending.”

 

 

“Neither was I, my King,” you replied with a smile.

 

 

Crowley beamed at you, a secret smile that only you got to see, a smile that lit up his whole face. He grabbed your body against his holding you close as he kissed you passionately. The cold night air whipping your hair around. You stayed like that kissing for hours. The start of a beautiful relationship that would span a lifetime.


End file.
